The Miserable Adventures of Riley/Tropes
The Miserable Adventures of Riley is an American animated supernatural-comedy series, being created by . It is produced by Nickelodeon Animation Studios and it has aired on Nickelodeon since October 21st, 2018. Tropes *'A Day in the Limelight:' Ross and the Lamia focused primarily on Ross, as Riley and Pain did not make an appearance at all, though they did get mentioned. **''Wanna Play?'' was mainly focused on Hannah. However, unlike Ross and the Lamia, Riley and Pain did appear, but only in the beginning and end. **''The Contest'' mainly focuses on Julie. Riley and Pain appear, but only in a picture. *'Absentee Actor:' Neither Riley or Pain appeared in Ross and the Lamia, though they were mentioned. *'Actor Allusion:' Grey Griffin voices a character named Riley and her mother is voiced by Kath Soucie. *'Adorkable:' Edwin fits this. *'All Just a Dream:' The part of The Ghost Town where a fog took the Killian's car and brought them to the ghost town turned out to be a dream Riley was having while sleeping in the car. *'Alpha Bitch:' Veronica. *'Annoying Younger Sibling:' Hannah is this to Riley. *'Anti-Hero:' Riley. *'Arch-Enemy:' Cuddly Monster is this to Riley. **Veronica and Becca would count too. *'Babysitter from Hell:' Patricia. *'Badass Adorable:' Riley. *'Berserk Button:' **Riley would be really pissed if you steal her book. ***Also, never compare Riley to Veronica and/or Becca. Edwin learned this the hard way. **Whatever you do, do NOT shut off the console while Ross is playing his games. **Austin **Julie would get mad when someone messes with Austin or someone acts like a jerk to her (like Ross). *'Beta Bitch:' Becca. *'Big Brother Bully:' Ross. *'Big Brother Instinct:' Julie to Austin, even if it's more like Big Cousin Instinct. *'Black Bead Eyes:' Pain has these. *'Black Comedy:' This show is known for having dark humor. *'Breakout Character:' Julie was initially to be an one-shot character, but she quickly became a fan-favorite, leading to the writers to write more episodes about her. *'Cool Big Sis:' Julie is this to Austin, although it's more like Cool Big Cousin. *'Cute and Psycho:' Cuddly Monster became this after Riley rejecting him. *'Cute Cry:' **Hannah has these moments whenever she starts to cry. *'Cute Is Evil:' Cuddly Monster fits this trope. *'Expy:' Riley was thought of as an expy of Mandy and/or Gaz. *'Feuding Families:' The Killians and the Thorntons. *'Getting Crap Past the Radar:' There are various adult jokes hidden in the show. *'Goth:' Riley and Austin. *'Ignorant Minion:' Kate isn't really intelligent compared to the other Mind Takers. *'Ironic Name:' Issac has the same name as the famous scientist, Issac Newton, yet Issac is pretty dumb. *'Jerkass:' Ross, Veronica, and Becca all fit this trope. *'Jerk with a Heart of Gold:' Despite her attitude, there has been moments where Riley shows feelings towards others (aside from Pain and Austin). *'Locked in a Room:' In The Ghost of the Happsburg Battlefield, Riley, along with Oscar, Zeke, and Issac all get locked in a cabin. *'Lovable Alpha Bitch:' Arianna. While she claims herself as the most beautiful girl in Happsburg Middle School and has a rather negative relationship with Riley, she appears to be nicer compared to Veronica. *'Middle Child Syndrome:' Riley is basically the middle child of her family, who suffers from this. *'Monster Clown:' Clay. *'My Sister Is Off-Limits!:' Ross dislikes the fact that Riley even has a boyfriend. *'Nice Girl:' Hannah is this. *'Nice Guy:' Austin tends to be less cynical than Riley, being one of the few people who makes her happy. *'Non-Human Sidekick:' Pain. *'Official Couple:' **Riley and Austin, starting in Goth's True Beauty. **So does Ross and Julie after Another Person Like Ross. *'Odd Couple:' Riley and Austin kind of counts. While they're both goths, the latter appears to be nicer and calmer compared to the former. *'Parody:' Union of the Mythical is a parody of League of Legends. *'Perky Goth:' **Austin at a certain extent. **In the occasions she shows her soft side, Riley can be seen sometimes as that. *'Prone to Tears:' Hannah is an example of this. *'Punny Name:' Duck E. Candy. *'Shout-Out:' **A broken version of Goddard from The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius appears in The Dimension. **Pictures of a zooplankton similar to Plankton from SpongeBob SquarePants and Clyde from The Loud House are seen in a newspaper in Curse of the Lonely Tree. *'Sibling Rivalry:' Riley does not get along with Ross or Hannah. *'Spiders Are Scary:' It is shown that Arianna is TERRIFIED of spiders and tarantulas. Her fear was shown in TBD when Issac showed his class a picture of his pet tarantula, causing Arianna to freak out. **It was shown again in Wolves and Wolf Spiders, when the whole school ended up being invaded by various wolf spider-like demons, causing Arianna to freak out so much to the point where she ran away from the school and never came back in the rest of the episode. *'Spoiled Brat:' TBD *'Spoiled Sweet:' Hannah is shown to be adored a lot by her parents and often acts nicely. *'Story Arc:' The show had a couple of them. *'Suck E. Cheese's:' Duck E. Candy's. *'Take That!:' TBD *'Teacher's Pet:' Natalie is considered by Mrs. Swellsman to be her favorite student. *'The Ditz:' Hannah, Issac and Kate. *'Weirdness Magnet:' Riley often attracts a series of unusual TBD. *'Where the Hell is Springfield?:' It is unknown which US state Happsburg is in. *'Wrong Assumption:' In Another Person Like Ross, Riley assumed that Julie would be exactly like her brother, Ross, and would start bullying her. However, later in the episode, it was revealed that Julie is actually a nice girl, and to make things better, she reveals that she is Austin's cousin. Trivia *'Channel Hop:' Streaming rights (including the potential movie) will move from Netflix to CBS All Access (in response for the ViacomCBS merger) in 2020. *'Creator's Favorite:' Boyle's favorite character so far is TBD. *'Creator's Pest:' TBD *'Dawson Casting:' The show's kids and teens cast is exclusively voiced by adults. *'Fake American:' Veronica is American, yet her voice actor, Tara Strong, is Canadian. *'Fake Nationality:' Becca is Hispanic, yet she is voiced by an African American. *'Playing Against Type:' **David Kaufman, also known as the friendly Danny Phantom, as Riley's rather jerkish older brother Ross. **Cathy Cavadini, who is known for typically voicing smart/wise characters such as Blossom from The Powerpuff Girls, voices Kate, who is the comic relief. *'Pigeonholed Voice Actor:' Grey Griffin voices a rather cynical girl. **However, unlike Mandy, Vicky or Azula, Riley has shown some sympathy towards others, similar to *'Rule 34 - Creator Reactions:' TBD *'What Could Have Been:' **Bob, according to his tweet, was considering on pitching it to Cartoon Network back in 2015. **Pain's name was originally going to be Fang, but was changed to Pain during production to avoid confusion with Fangs from The Loud House. YMMV *'Base-Breaking Character:' **Riley herself, since she is disliked by fans due to her personality. **Ross has been shown to be disliked by fans due to his attitude. *'Cargo Ship:' **Riley x her book. **Ross x his console. **Arianna x her makeup. *'Crack Pairing:' Riley x Veronica and/or Becca. *'Creator's Pet:' TBD *'Crossover Ship:' Some fans of this and The Loud House like to ship Riley with Lincoln. **As soon Nickelodeon executives found about this, they took advantage of it and made an advert featuring both of them. **Riley/Timmy Turner ended up becoming a popular ship. *'Ensemble Dark Horse:' **Austin became a popular character due to his odd chemistry with Riley, despite some differences. ***It helps they are the Official Couple as well. **Julie gained popularity after being introduced due to her cuteness. *'Fandom Rivalry:' **The fanbase's interactions with fanbases of Invader Zim and The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy are more of a mixed bag. While most fans of both shows enjoy TMAoR and vice versa, some fans of the three have shown to dislike them. **Fans of Wow Wow Wubbzy! have shown to dislike TMAoR, due to it being darker compared to his other works. *'Foe Yay Shipping:' See Crack Pairing. *'Friendly Fandoms:' Fans of The Loud House have seem to love TMAoR. **Unlike some fans, most fans of Invader Zim and The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy appear to like TMAoR. *'Girl-Show Ghetto:' TMAoR avoided it since that despite the main being a girl, its plotline and humor managed to attract plenty of male fans. *'Ho Yay Shipping:' **Fans of TMAoR ship Veronica and Becca, whether they were jokingly doing so or not. **Riley/Julie. *'Hype Aversion:' Some viewers tried to avoid this show due to the fact that Boyle worked on... you know. *'Incest Yay Shipping:' **Riley/Ross, although mainly jokingly. **Austin/Julie. *'Memetic Badass:' TBD *'Memetic Mutation:' TBD *'Memetic Psychopath:' TBD *'Mis-blamed:' Alongside SpongeBob SquarePants, The Loud House, and Flytrap: Savior of All, this show is often blamed for Luke: Dark Spirit Hunter, Quest of the Bold, and Young Cupid not getting a lot of airtime. However, it was cleared by its creator that the network heads are the ones who make the schedule decisions and he admits he would like see them getting more recognition within the schedule. *'No Yay:' Riley and Pain for obvious reasons. *'Ship Mates:' Riley/Austin shippers also ship Ross/Julie. *'The Woobie:' Riley had to deal with Ross, Veronica, and Becca bullying her a lot and the fact that no one else is doing anything about it. *'Unintentionally Sympathetic:' Riley falls into this trope. *'What Do You Mean, It's for Kids?:' Due to its larger amounts of dark humor and TBD, some fans question if Nickelodeon was the right choice to air the show. **Some fans go even further and believe it would be more suitable if the show aired on another Viacom channel like MTV or Comedy Central. *'Win Back the Crowd:' Bob Boyle was the co-developer and executive producer of the infamous 2016 PPG series, then ended up creating this show, which ended up getting better reviews than PPG (2016). *'X Meets Y:' TBD WMG These are fan theories for The Miserable Adventures of Riley. *This, The Loud House, and Holiday Forces all take place in the same universe. Funny *Pain sometimes acts at the comic relief. Nightmare Fuel * Heartwarming *Any moment whenever Riley shows her soft side. * Tear-Jerker * Ho Hay *Despite Veronica and Becca being BFFs, there were moments between them that gave out LGBT vibes. Category:Tropes Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas